Nothi
revamp 2.0 Because I won't let this character die If I did any of the mental illnesses wrong please let me know in the comments it would be a great help :) }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#000, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255,255,255,.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #333; background-size:16px 16px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Seaviper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Multiple Personalities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Neutral |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Black |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Mimic Squid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Songs | Mr. Fear- SIAMES A Sadness Runs Through Him- The Hoosiers Control- Halsey |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | type here |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#000, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255,255,255,.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #333; background-size:16px 16px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Wandering Pyrrhia, trying to find its purpose in life |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To find its purpose |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Wandering, and thus doesn't stay in one spot for too long |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Something, the kind scientist, CloudStriker |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Those who stand as a threat to it, the scientists that created it |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Peace and quiet, being alone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Noisy, public, crowded areas, being harassed or harmed |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Can shapeshift into anything it wants |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Shapeshifting |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | It has no desire for a romantic relationship |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Please go away. I'd really like to return to the quiet nature around here and think so your presence here isn't helping me at all." |} |} Nothing belongs to Seaviper, please do not use it without my permission. For an experiment to create the first shape shifter, it went suprisingly well. However, they discovered later their experiments with it weren't helping its well being too well. I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning I'm crying, "They're coming for me" Appearance Insert text here insert text here And I tried to hold these secrets inside me My mind's like a deadly disease Personality Insert text here |-| Nothing = Text here Text here |-| Rainsday = Personality of fear/depression Text here |-| Warflame = Personality of anger Text here |-| Crazewraith = Personality of revenge Text here I'm bigger than my body I'm colder than this home History Nothing was a success upon creation, and was able the shapeshift without issue into anything it wanted. However, the scientists took it one step further, and see how it would react to certain things. Beatings, torture, and starvation is what caused its personalities to first emerge, ruining the experiment. It all started in a classified government lab in a hidden location in the modern/futuristic time period. The government wanted to create spies that could mimic the surroundings to spy better than before, and thus chose on a shapeshifter. Something that could easily blend in with any environment by being an unsuspecting passerby, plant or animal. Small DNA samples were gathered from every living thing, and with some genetic modification and magic, the first experiment was grown. It was tested on its shapeshifting abilities and passed every test flawlessly. They had created a perfect shapeshifter, but they needed one that could act perfectly. So they trained it, and it was very grueling, and got progressively more difficult as it continued, eventually spiraling to the point of outright abuse. They claimed that it would help it, but it actually hurt it. All of this abuse eventually led to his alternate personalities to spring up, first Rainsday, then Warflame, and then Crazewraith. It was deemed unstable, and many scientists wondered if they would have to scrap Project 1B50 and make a new one, and they eventually agreed on it. However, one scientist who was the assistant to the head of this project didn’t agree, although she never said this aloud. She secretly didn’t like the abuse they gave 1B50, and often would sneak into it’s cell or lead it off into a testing room, claiming that she was going to test it, but actually give 1B50 food and water, and treated its infections and wounds it got from getting beaten, whipped, shot, or stabbed. However, she could only do this every so often, as the other scientists may get suspicious of its wounds suddenly disappearing or it being more hydrated after a “test” with the SandWing assistant. 1B50 really liked her, and whenever it saw her, it’s hopes would rise. One day, while getting fake tested by her, it admitted that it was going to escape. She agreed to help him get though the front door, as it needed keycard and a eye scan to exit and enter. So they worked on a plan, where she would secretly drug the guard who watches over his cell to be a little woozy, and it would make a ruckus to get the guard to enter the cell. It would then shapeshifter into a RainWing, go invisible, meet her at the enterance, and she would open the door, and then appear to be knocked out. It was pulled off the next day, and it worked. The scientists believed the whole story, thinking 1B50 escaped in its own, using the unconscious assistant to unlock the door and disabling all the cameras to hide it’s escape. They never found out the real truth. Meanwhile, 1B50 was out into the world. It flew to the nearest village, and shapeshifter into a squirrel, and watched the townsfolk’s activities. It monitored how they interacted with one another, how they went through their daily lives, and how carefree and relaxed they were. It also concluded that Project 1B50 wasn’t a convincing name, or a real one for that matter, so it decided to refer to itself as “Nothing,” as the scientists have always screamed “You’re nothing! You’re nothing to this world!” It then decided to join the town life. Disguising as a male SkyWing teen, it flew down into the town. It did get weird looks for its white eyes, but then a teen group commented on how cool his eyes were. He steered towards that group, as allies would be nice. He hung out with them, got to know them, and even became friends. He grew most attached to another SkyWing named CloudStriker, as the two of them became bros. However, some of the other teens began to pick on him for his eyes. Combined with this and the introduction to alchohol, Nothing began to slip up, and at one point even revealing its true form, and Cloud was sober at the time. Cloud supported it through its drunken crying fit, and while he was stunned to see his friend turn out as something else, Nothing still acted the same, so he let it slide. Eventually Nothing passed out in Cloud’s room, so Cloud set up a bed for it and hauled it onto it. Cloud went to bed afterwards. When Nothing woke up, it was alarmed to see it had revealed itself. Cloud reassured him, and said he was still cool with it. Cloud’s dad then entered, and saw Nothing. Unfortunately, Cloud’s dad was one of the scientists who worked at the lab Nothing was raised in, and was also one of the dragons who beated or scolded it. Both recognized each other, and Crazewraith kicked in, hissing and backing into a corner. Cloud’s dad tried to haul Nothing out of Cloud’s room to have a “talk” with it, and Crazewraith resisted,while Cloud was both confused and panicked at the aggressive reaction of his friend towards his dad, as he didn’t know of his dad being a scientists who abused his creations. Crazewraith then slashed Cloud’s dad across the face, and escaped through the window. It fled to the IceWing Kingdom, shapeshifting into a IceWing when it first got cold, and crossing the ice barrier. It went into the Kingdom, and for three years, trained in combat while living amongst the IceWings not involved in the rankings. After three years, it was satisfied with its training and flew back, disguising as a SandWing and spending a day in the Scorpion den to rest, and then continued on. When it passed Jade Mountain Academy, It shapeshifted into a RainWing and camouflaged as the sky. It was nearly there. As it passed over the small village, a small tear slipped out, as flashbacks came in to him and CloudStriker. How would he react to what it had planned? Shudders went through it, but then Crazewraith came in, flooding it with memories of the abuse the scientists did to it. It continued on. It arrived at the lab, and hid in some bushes. Cloud’s Dad then came over, and it jumped out and dragged him back into the bushes, stole all his clothes, killed him, and then disguised as Cloud’s dad, and dig out one of his eyeballs from the socket so he could enter with the eye scanner, as he already had the card to get in, but entery also required a retina scan. It entered, and used a panel to release all the subjects with a passcode he had learned from listening to the scientists. Chaos endured as all the subjects either ran out of the lab or attacked the guards and scientists with the same murderous intent Crazewraith bore at the moment. Shapeshifting back into its true form, it also attacked whatever guards or scientists got in its way, and eventually killed the head scientist of the entire lab, responsible for all the abuse it and other subjects went through. It then searched the lab for any remaining scientists, and many of the subjects avoided it as they had heard the talks about the crazy shapeshifter that escaped the lab, and the fact that it was covered in blood on the claws, with splatters on the face, belly, arms, and legs. When it found the SandWing scientist it liked, it nearly attacked her as Crazewraith was still in control, and all the adrenaline and built up fury had it killing in a blind rage, and it had forgotten that she was one of the scientists who had helped it. However, Something jumped in front of it, trying to stop it from killing her as she had helped it. Crazewraith was snapped out of his rage, and Nothing came back in surprise of the subject that stood in front of it and looked exactly alike it, albeit smaller and white with black eyes. It then wept as it had nearly killed the one who helped it, and he was troubled by all the blood. Unfortunately, CloudStriker entered the lab, tears flowing from his eyes. It turns out that with the subjects escaping, CloudStiker noticed some weird dragons flying off, and as he investigated, he spotted them coming from a specific spot and decided to check it out. However, he had found his dead father not too far from the enterance, and was devastated. And his blood-covered friend wasn’t helping. The two of them argued, Nothing saying how his father was a abuser, and even showing Cloud evidence on the security cameras. However, Cloud was still devastated by his father’s death, and said how he wasn’t abusive to Cloud. Not too long after, the group Nothing and Cloud hung out in arrived, as they had seen Cloud fly off and the weird creatures flying by also drew their interest. They also argued with Nothing, and with all the shouting, Nothing snapped and slashed Cloud’s chest. Almost immediately, he regretted it and tried to apologize, but Cloud had shrieked that they were no longer friends. The group then hauled the wounded CloudStriker out of the lab, and Nothing was left in his own regret. He cried out in a mix of range and sadness, punching and raking and throwing what he could at walls. The SandWing scientist offered to take it along with Something out and live in the desert, and they agreed. That was where they spent their lives for seven years, living in a small SandWing town, disguised as SandWings. After the seven years in the desert, Nothing decided to head back to the small village where he met CloudStriker, and reunite with him. It headed over, at first disguised with the same SkyWing form he used when he first hung out with Cloud. It searched around, but couldn’t find Cloud. Worrying it would never see its old friend again, it began to ask around, and learned that he was out exploring a building abandoned nearby. Nothing immediately knew where he was. Wip I'm meaner than my demons I'm bigger than these bones Abilites Insert text here insert text here And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me" Trivia Insert text here *Nothing’s normal form used to be lacking wings *Nothing used to have five extra personalities instead of three I can't help this awful energy Goddamn right, you should be scared of me Gallery Pictures of Nothing/Rainsday/Warflame/Crazewraith would be greatly appreciated! insert gallary here Who is in control? Category:Seaviper's Stuff